I Think About You Everyday
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Derrick sees Massie making out with Landon and he has a tinge of jealously. He realizes he thinks about Massie everyday and all she wants to do is fix his mistakes but that is impossible. Songfic. R&R please and thank you.
1. I Think About You Everyday

***Finds a genie***

**"My first wish is I want to own the band A Rocket To the Moon"**

**Genie-Wish denied**

**"Okay I wish Nick Santino will be mine" **

**Genie-Denied**

**"I wish that this disclaimer that I do not own a Rocket to the Moon nor their song I think about you everyday and secondly Nick Santino is not mine is over" **

**Genie-Wish granted.**

Set after Boys R Us.

So basically Derrick spots Massie with Landon in a full make out session and he has a tinge of jealousy because it is the first time he has seen her with another guy that isn't him.

_Oh girl these nights are dull, _

_I wish I could spend them with you, _

_I'm looking at this wall_

_Repeating "girl I love you" _

After seeing his true love with another man (hint: not Dylan) Derrick is locked up in his room staring at his wall remembering all the memories they once shared.

_Just take your pick  
They're all the same  
These things that you are telling me  
Can't really show me how you feel_

Derrick remembers that one phone call he received from Massie just recently: "Derrick, I'm so confused I just don't know how I feel and I think I want to move on but it's so hard and I'm sorry for bothering you but you are the only one I can be myself with. Um just give me a call when you get this" the message ended and Derrick was left confused.

_I'm breaking down  
I'm falling down  
But now I'm breathing  
And now I am scared to move  
don't listen to a word I tell you  
Just take me by my hand  
And I swear I'll make this up to you_

"Hey Massie, this Derrick returning your call I just want to say that I-I uh think I can't help you so bye" Massie heard the message just as she opened the door to see Derrick with flowers in his hand. "I'll make it up to you, I promise" he said, Massie slammed the door and left him there alone and without an explanation.

_So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you every day_

"Mass, I can't just fix all my mistakes I wish I could but I can't" Derrick said honestly. "Then leave because you don't miss me and I have Landon now" Massie said pushing him out of the door but the truth is Derrick thinks about her everyday.

_Oh come on girl  
There's so much to say  
So instead of kidding everybody  
How bout you try your tricks on me  
On now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you every day_

"Massie stop teasing me and just kiss me" Landon demanded. Derrick looked at Massie in disgust wishing he was Landon.

_Oh...  
Oh,  
Do you know  
How this feels to see your face when I close my eyes  
Bet you know  
How it feels to be the only thing that matters now_

"Derrick why did you breakup with Dylan?" Cam asked his friend. "Because all I think about is Massie" Derrick exclaimed, tired of holding it in.

_So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you every day  
So now you want me to fix everything  
But baby there's so much and so little time to  
Replace the things I've broken  
Ripped apart, and thrown away  
You can say that you don't miss me  
I think about you every day_

"Then why don't you tell Massie that?" Cam asked with a duh tone. "Because she wants me to fix all my mistakes that I made and I just can't do that" Derrick said, almost crying. "Just tell her you think about her everyday" Cam said, then he got up and left. Derrick thought about and decided to finally tell Massie so when he saw her alone waiting for Landon, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the parking lot. "Derrick!" Massie yelled angry. "Listen I just want you to know that I think about you everyday and I do miss you and I'm not lying. Yes I broke up with Dylan because I can't stop thinking about you but I can't go back in the past and fix my mistakes I wish I can but I can't" Derrick told her everything he wanted to say. "Derrick-" Massie began to say but Derrick caught her off. "No, I just wanted you to know I think about you everyday. And with that Derrick walked away with his head held up high because now she finally knows the truth.

* * *

Tell me what you think =D This is my first songfic and right now it is just a one shot but it could possibly be a story if I get reviews requesting it that is.

Peace out,

Halo


	2. What I didn't Say

**Okay so I got reviews requesting trying this one-shot into a story. So I will continue because this story is the only inspiration I am having right now so all my other stories except Freak Friday Massington Style are on hold due to no inspiration I do have ideas for them just not the inspiration to write them. **

**On with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique nor do I own What I didn't say by Saving Jane. **

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

Massie Block watched her ex-Derrick Harrington walk away from her and she wanted to run after him but decided against it because that is what an LBR would do and she is not a LBR so instead she walked home and didn't say what she wanted to say. As she walked back home she started to think about Derrington and how he said he thinks about her everyday, is she really over him? Massie asked herself that same question.

_Secrets told in the pictures on your skin  
Hours fade into days that never end  
I see myself reflected in your eyes  
And I hate the way I'm wearing all these lies_

Massie thought back when Derrick told her the one thing that changed everything how she felt about him and how she stood there acting like she was mad he dared to talk to her because she has Landon now but that was all lies that she wore on her designer clothes.

_So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say_

Massie stood there as Derrick walked away and she wanted so badly to run after him and yell 'Wait! I miss you too and I can't ever that you go' but she didn't instead she just held her breath as she screamed in her head.

_Is she everything you wanted her to be?  
Yeah, I bet she never breaks your heart like me  
So it's one more night I cover up with you  
And I hate myself for what I didn't do_

Massie spotted Dylan cuddling up to Derrick on a park bench but Massie doesn't stop instead she brush past them and wishes she could have been brave but she wasn't.

_Should've known better, now  
All I have left is a permanent stain  
The only part of you I get to keep forever  
To prove I lived this pain  
_

Massie got home relieved her torture walk was over but unfortunately her heart will always remember the pain.

_Maybe I was never as smart as I thought  
Maybe we can never be as good as we want  
Maybe you just didn't need me enough  
Maybe we're too clever to be falling in love like this  
Like this_

_"Derrick I just want you to know that I did love you but it's over now" Massie sent the text to Derrick's cell knowing they would never be like how they were before all the drama._

Secrets told in the silence of my sin  
And I'm the one who loses in the end

Massie this isn't working out srry but you're not worth it- Massie saw the text and looked at who sent it to her none other than Landon and now she is all alone heartbroken and miserable. The worst part is she has to fake to be strong because she can not show any signs of weakness or else she can kiss her alpha spot bye, bye, bye.

* * *

**Review I know that it is short sorry but I had to end it like that. Also should I continue with the songfic chapters or move onto dialogue?**


	3. Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were

**I'm back and I'm switching over to regular dialogue. **

**On with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique nor do I own the song Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) because the Veronica's own it.**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

Massie Block is now alone and full of pain and hurt so she does what she always does and calls up Claire knowing Claire is the only person who can make her feel better. She dialed Claire's number and Claire picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Mass!" Claire said happily.

"Emergency come over to my house asap" Massie said quickly into her phone, she hung up before Claire could say another word.

Massie waited for Claire and it only took Claire two minutes to run to Massie's room, she practically knocked over Inez the Block's house keeper on the way but she knew something was wrong and that Massie needed her. Claire reached Massie's room and barged in, she closed the door and rushed over to Massie who was laying down on her bed.

"What's..wrong?" Claire asked out of breath.

"Everything" Massie cried out, Claire sat down next to Massie.

"Tell me everything" Claire said supportive.

"Well it all started when Derrick told me.." Massie's voice trailed off to low and soft for Claire to understand the rest.

"I didn't catch any of that puh-lease rewind and this time take deep breaths and make sure I can make out what you are saying" Claire said gently.

"I said it all started out when Derrick told me he still thinks about me everyday and I was so confused and awe-struck that I didn't say anything back and now what I didn't say is eating at me, oh and to top it all of Landon dumped me saying I wasn't worth it" Massie said angrily.

"Massie that is awful" Claire said in awe, she was blown away that Landon dumped Massie because they were so perfect for each other.

"Tell me something I don't know" Massie huffed.

"I can't believe he dumped you-I mean you two were so perfect for each other" Claire said nicely.

"We were too perfect that is why it didn't work because we were too alike" Massie said in a duh tone.

"Well why are you so moppy you still have Derrick" Claire said cheerful.

"Opposite of yes, he is still with Dyl and I am not going to try to ruin their relationship because I just need my girls right now and when I am completely over those two I will move on with some other guy" Massie said honestly.

"You know what you need?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"A love doctor?" Massie asked.

"No, you need a breakup song" Claire said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked slightly confused.

"You need a song that will help you get over them" Claire explained.

"Okay so what is my song?" Massie asked impatient.

"I will find you one but first do you want a sweet song like Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift or do you want a hateful song like Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson?" Claire asked overjoyed, that she is helping Massie with post breakup therapy music.

"Definitely hateful" Massie said proudly.

"Okay so here are my top three: Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, Too Little Too Late by JoJo, and finally Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) by the Veronica's" Claire stated her top three hateful breakup songs.

"I just downloaded all of them but I want to listen to Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were) before making my decision" Massie said seriously, as she played the song.

_I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one_

Massie did hear rumors floating around the school that Landon was hooking up with other girls and that Derrick was cheating on her with Dylan when they were together but both boys denied the rumors.

_You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

Massie did give them every chance to admit what they did and she even gave them the chance to tell the truth and she wouldn't yell at them or anything but again both boys said no.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

Massie sometimes gave up trying to talk to Landon because it was like he never listened and Derrick simply didn't care what she had to do to keep her alpha spot both acted like they knew her but truth is they only know one Massie and it is time for the other Massie to come out.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
_

Landon gave up on Massie to be with girls at his publicly gross school a.k.a ADD and Derrick gave her up to be with her supposed to be best friend Dylan Marvil.

_I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

Landon tried to get Massie mad at the chicks he would hook up with but deep down Massie knew he was the one guilty unlike the incident with Dylan, Massie refused to blame those girls because Derrick did the same thing to her with Dylan and she throw her friendship away because Derrick blamed it all on Dylan when it was really him.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

Both never knew Massie for who she really is.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Both dumped her and shattered her heart leaving in pieces for her to piece back together again.

_Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

Massie is going to show them what they missed out on and that is a done deal.

_Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing_

'Massie I'm sorry' was just another text Landon sent her but she deleted it just like how she is now going to delete him out of her life.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

They will never understand what she went through because they would have to first know her but they failed at that.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Revenge is definitely sweeter than Landon's puppy Bark and Derrick's butt wiggles.

"Kuh-Laire this is my song now" Massie said gleaming with joy and revenge.

"Good I'll see you in the morning Mass" Claire said, then she left.

Oh yes revenge is definitely sweeter than they ever were now it is time to go to bed because tomorrow is a new day and a new Massie Block only this time the real Massie Elizabeth Block.

* * *

Review questions:

Love it?

Hate it?

Tell me =).


	4. Holdin' On To You

**I'm back with an update.**

**On with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique nor do I own the song Holdin' On To You (Brad Paisley owns it)**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

**DPOV:**

_I'm holdin' on to you  
When I close my eyes  
You're still in my arms  
And we never said goodbye  
And it's all that I can do  
To go on with my life  
But that's supposed to be the reason  
Why I'm here tonight _

Even though I walked away from Massie after I told her how I felt it doesn't matter because she didn't stop me and tell me she feels the same so now all I can do is shut my eyes and imagine her in my arms once again. However in reality I have to let go and move on with my life because there is nothing more I can do but sit and wait for her to come and that is why I am here tonight so I can let my hold off Massie.

_In a downtown restaurant with a friend of a friend  
Well she sure likes to talk and I ain't heard a single word she's said _

I am sitting downtown Westchester in a fancy restaurant with Massie's bff Dylan and not listening to a word she says.

_Oh, but every now and then I nod  
And I pretend to pay attention  
And I say things like, "uh huh"  
And, "yeah, you're right" and "are you kiddin'"  
And I laugh when it seems  
Like the right thing to do  
It's hard to hold a conversation  
Holdin' on to you _

I pretend that I am listening to what she is saying and every once in a while I laugh when I feel it is necessary but oh baby it's hard holing a conversation when I still am holdin' on to you.

_I'd give anything  
Just to hear your voice  
Or see you look at me and smile  
Oh but what I miss the most _

I wish that you were Dylan because I miss the sound of you voice and I miss your smile but what I miss the most is.

_Is holdin' on to you  
'Cause here I am tonight  
Starin' at a woman  
Who's the last thing on my mind  
_

I miss my arms around your slim waist holding on to you tightly and I am staring at Dylan but she is the last thing on my mind.

_Oh, but every now and then I nod  
And I pretend to pay attention  
And I say things like, "uh huh"  
And, "yeah, you're right" and "are you kiddin'"  
And I laugh when it seems  
Like the right thing to do  
It's hard to hold a conversation  
Holdin' on to you _

_I pretend I am listening but I can't help that my mind wanders back to you._

_When I close my eyes  
You're still in my arms  
And we never said goodbye_

When I close my eyes all I see is you in my arms and we never said goodbye like we did.

_

* * *

_

_Short I know but I'm updating the next chapter sometime today._

_Review questions:_

_I need some songs for Derrick that is why it took so long to update so please review with some options._

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Tell me =)._


	5. You Can't Break A Broken Heart

**I'm back with an update.**

**On with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique nor do I own the song Can't Break A Broken Heart (Kate Voegele owns it)**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

_Won't be so easy  
this time to hurt me  
You can try  
and this time now baby there are no tears left here to dry  
if you think you can woo me like before  
if you think you can do that anymore  
won't get too far no,  
you can't break a broken heart_

This song has been repeating in my head for weeks now and it all started with a little word called revenge, yes that is all it took for some A.D.D kid to think he could hurt me. I guess he never knew me as much as he thought he did, and when I came by his school to give him around of applause for his failure to try to hurt me. He was surprise to see that I'm not the same broken girl I was before, no I have changed from head to toe from the outside to the inside and I am proud of it. My hair is my natural Auburn color but it has purple and black streaks running through it, my eye color changes with what I wear thank gawd for color contacts, my all designer clothing is still here because I have no clue where I would be without Ella Moss or Marc Jacobs but I have put my own twist on my clothing. On the inside I am stronger than I ever was with Derrick or Landon and I call that success, I'm more relaxed and easy going but don't try to steal my crown because I will promise to give you hell, but lastly I am not as insecure as I was prior to Derrick and Landon. I feel that I can do anything now because my strings are unattached and I can only please one person per day and that would be myself. If only Landon knew all of this before he tried to mess with Massie Shenae Block then he would have thought twice, but boys will always be boys naive and self-centered.

_"I heard that Landon is going out with Skye because he said that Massie wasn't "mature" and that he dumped her because of that" a girl snickered; literally two feet in front of me. _

_"No I heard that she wasn't good in bed and that is why he dumped her" another girl argued, I kept following them to hear all the rumors spewing from Landon's mouth. _

_"Will you stop following us freak" a girl said, she whipped around to face me. I knew she has no idea who I am. _

_"You want to know the real reason Landon broke up with our precious Queen-bee?" I asked smugly, the all nodded their heads. _

_"The real reason is because Derrick Harrington told our Queen-bee that he quote "Thinks about her everyday" end quote and since Landon is a boy not a man he got scared that she would leave him for Derrick so he broke up with her before she could" I told the half-truth. _

_"Sources?" one girl demanded. _

_"Massie Shenae Block; now do me a favor and move" I said proudly; their jaws dropped open. _

_"Girls you know about flies getting into your mouths like that but come awn use lip gloss it is a girls best friend" I said coldly._

_"Massie is it really you?" one girl asked awe-struck. _

_"Yes, now will you move" I stated, they scattered out of my way and I sauntered off to my next class. _

_After school I told the PC that I had some unfinished business to attend to, they understood and said that they would wait for me to arrive at my house since today is Friday which means our traditional sleepover is taking place. I told Isaac who still thinks Landon and I are together to drive over to A.D.D. which he did without asking any questions; once we arrived I spotted Landon rather quickly in the crowd and walked over to him. _

_"Can I help you?" he asked stand offish. _

_"Yes, actually you can by keeping your lying mouth shut before you get injected by a venomous sting" I said warningly. _

_"Mass? You look different but I don't know what you are talking about" Landon said coolly. _

_"It's Massie to you, and if you want to play it that way then fine but don't say I warned you" I said firmly, standing my ground but he didn't give in so I walked off and headed to the sleepover. _

_Later that night I spread all the embarrassing photos of him dressed up in doggie clothing because his mom told him to. Everything was going great at the sleepover until Alicia got a text which could_ _damage my friendship with Dylan forever. Alicia dragged me into the bathroom and locked the door behind us. _

_"Did you say this?" she asked, as she allowed me to read the text. _

_"Yeah so?" I asked confused why it was such a big deal. _

_"Is it true? she asked curious. _

_"The Derrick part is" I said truthfully. _

_"We cannot show this to Dylan or else we will be right back where we started when school began" Alicia said seriously, I nodded my head in agreement._

_We swore on our designer clothing that we would not tell/show Dylan the text or the truth and with that we walked back to the party. _

_

* * *

_

_Review questions:_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Tell me =)._


	6. First Dance Lovin You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique nor do I own the song First Dance (lovin you) NeverShoutNEver owns it.**

**xoxoHalo**

* * *

_It started with your hips  
So I moved up to your lips  
Let's take a chance,  
Ask for a dance  
Cuz you're the cutest thing on this side of the world_

Our song was stuck in my head and nothing could get it out of my mind, not even soccer. I'm sitting with my boys as the Pretty Committee coming strutting their stuff, making us all groan because we lost them all of us. Cam and Claire had their differences and both of them gave up on each other, Alicia and Josh got sick of being constantly with each other, and finally I broke up with Dylan last night because I felt it was unfair of her. Since I'm in love with Massie but obviously she has moved on, because she came in with her single girl swag.

"Hey boys" Kristen said happily, her eyes locked on to Kemp.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Plovert asked, staring directly at Dylan however she didn't notice it because she was keeping her stone cold emerald eyes at my light brown ones.

"Just bored and since you are the most popular boys we figured we would come over and say hi" Alicia said coldly, but her eyes melted into Josh's. Of course Claire and Cam kept looking at each other longingly.

"I can't take this anymore" I snapped, oh wow that was embarrassing.

"D, chill what's wrong man?" Cam asked calmly.

"Ugh never mind, I'm leaving" I said hopelessly.

"Someone forgot to take their happy pill this morning" Massie snickered, everyone burst out laughing.

I brushed past the PC and headed for my locker, I spun it open and grabbed my books for class. I slammed it shut and saw her face waiting for an explanation.

"You know what? I don't get you" I said honestly, she looked at me stunned.

"What do you mean?" she asked offended.

"First I tell you that I think about you everyday and you say nothing and the next day you look amazing but hate me; I just don't get you" I told her the truth.

"Feeling is mutual honey, I don't get why you would call me immature and break up with in front of everyone then turn around date my best friend and act like you were so fricken nice when you weren't; you hurt me, what did you expect to for me to say that I love you and that I wished I would have known you thought I was cheating on you with Chris Abeley so then I could tell you it wasn't true" she said coldly, but she had a point.

"Mass, I'm sorry I just never mind" I said, then I walked away from her.

"What about Forever and Always" she shouted after me, but I didn't turn around instead I kept walking.

I sat down in my spot next to Cam who looked happy as a clam.

"Let me guess you and Claire are back together" I said confidently.

"Not just me and her but Josh and Leesh, Kemp and Kris are finally together, same with Dylan and Plovert" Cam said happily, god I feel like I'm going to barf.

"So I'm the only single pringle left?" I asked.

"Well no, Mass is too but Landon is trying to get her back and she seems to be fine with it" he said gently.

Why am I such an ass?" I asked myself mostly.

"Because you think that Massie will never forgive your mistakes so you just give up and she is sick of waiting D" Cam said sincerely.

"You're right but what can I do now? I can't compete with Landon, he is perfect for Massie" I said depressed.

"Are you kidding? D it's you thee Derrick Harrington that every girl swoons for and come awn that's what people said about you and Dylan and look how that turned out" Cam argued.

"You're right maybe being perfect for each other doesn't matter because it is what you feel not your compatibility" I said agreeing.

"I think that is the smartest thing you have ever said" Cam said in awe.

Now all I have to do is tell Block that I'm sorry and sweep her off her feet.

**MPOV: **

I was taking Bean for a walk when I spotted both Landon and Derrick fighting by the spot Derrick and I used to meet each other. I walked over to them and broke them up.

"What is going on here?" I asked firmly.

"I love her more" Derrick stated.

"No, I do and I can prove it" Landon argued.

"S'cuse me, but stop you're fighting and tell me what is going on" I shouted furious.

"Stay out of this" they both snapped.

"Harrington you blew it when you called her 'immature' so get lost" Landon said harshly.

"Landon, I may have called her 'immature' but it's better than breaking up with her over a lousy text message" Derrick said meanly.

"Hey!" I screamed loudly, they both turned and looked at me.

"I think I get to choose who is best for me" I said assertive.

"Yeah Harrington, let the Miss choose" Landon said.

"Suck up" Derrick snickered.

"Both of you hurt me and I will never forget it but I want to be with one of you because I think-no I know I need you-" Landon cut me off.

"So, bye, bye Harrington" Landon said confidently.

"You did not just cut off Block like that" Derrick said awe-struck.

"No one cuts me off especially when I was going to say that you both have to argue why we should be together" I said honestly.

"Landon, you go first" I said.

"Well Massie, why not us? Is the real question because we are perfect for each other from our dogs to our personalities and that is why we should be together because we are perfect for each other" Landon said happily.

"Okay, Derrick why should we be together?" I asked hopeful.

"_If you could move on with your whole life,  
Just like you do  
Just like you shoobeedo-do-do  
and you could make everything alright  
And i want you to  
Because ever since the first dance  
all I thought about is loving on you-"_ Derrick began to say but Landon cut him off.

"How lame" Landon remarked.

"I wasn't done, Block we should be together because we are meant to be and just because people are perfect for each other isn't a reason for them to be together because we should trust our feelings more than people's words and Block you will always be my Block" Derrick said proudly.

"You remembered our song" I said in disbelief.

"How could I ever forget it?" Derrick asked.

"Well Derrick she has made her choice and it isn't you so run along" Landon said cruelly.

"No, Landon you should really run along and get hit by a bus because I choose Derrick not you" I said happily.

"Whatever I have other chicks" Landon said cockily.

"Do they have dicks too?" Derrick asked coldly, and with that Landon walked away with his head down ashamed.

"Eh-ma-gawd, I love you Derrick Lee Harrington" I said giggling.

"I love you too Block" Derrick said sweetly.

We both leaned in and kissed.

THE END!

* * *

Well this was the last chapter thanks for the reviews and also check out my newest Clique-fic Going Back Home.

Review if you loved this :D


End file.
